A Sword Sheathed In Shadow
by The Ultimate Penguin
Summary: Rogue brings Natsu back to his house after Natsu's bachelor party because he was the only one sober enough to do so and when he gets home him and his wife Kagura go and look back there relationship.


**A Sword Sheathed In Shadow**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**This is my first one shot**

**Also my grammar is not so good and you will know this if you read my other stories so please don't let that take away from the story if it does I'm sorry so let's get this story started ;)**

**ps. I'm trying to im prove my grammar so hopefully it's better **

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Come On Natsu I need to get you to the hotel your big day's tomorrow." Rogue said as he held up a very drunk Natsu.<p>

"Buuuutttt thehhha other guuys re's till's partying." Natsu slurred as rogue held him up. it was well into the night and it was Natsu bachelor party yep that's right are pink haired idiot was getting married but let's continue with the story.

"Yea but you told me to get you out the party when you got wasted." Rogue answered.

"Whhhys?" Natsu slurred and questioned.

"Because I don't drink and compared to the other guys that are partying with us you would of done something you would've regret." Rogue answered hoping Natsu would past out but when Natsu didn't answered he looked to his left and saw that the pink haired Dragon Slayer passed the fuck out granting Rogue's wish.

"Finally." Rogue said as he put Natsu on his back and traveled by shadow to his hotel room he would've of taken Natsu back to his house but he didn't know were the fuck Natsu's house was so Rogue said "Fuck it I'll just bring him back to the hotel room." They arrived at the Hotel Rogue and his wife were staying at and yes Rogue had gotten married about a year ago to who you ask well you'll find out just read on.

"Hopefully she's back so I don't have to deal with Natsu in the morning when his hangover sets in." Rogue hoped as he traveled by shadow all the way to his room slipping under the door as a shadow. Rogue appeared from the shadow in the dim lit room. The only source of light was from the bright full moon light piercing from the window. Rogue brought Natsu to the small futon couch that came with the room he looked over to the bed and saw that no one was in the bed.

"Damn it please don't spend all night out with Erza Kagura please don't I don't want to handle a hungover Natsu in the morning by myself." Rogue chanted. And yes Rogue got married to Kagura they had started a secret relation ship after the grand magic games and it went on from there. And yes Natsu is getting married to Erza but this fic ain't about those two so let's get back to the main couple. Rogue then heard some knocking on the door.

"Rogue if your in there open up!" The person knocking said with a very familiar voice to him said. Rogue went up to the peep hole on the door and saw his wife Kagura standing there in front of the door.

"How was Erza's bachelorette party?" Rogue asked his wife as he opened the door.

"Good a lot of booze I didn't get drunk though. How was Natsu's party?" Kagura asked as she walked in to there room kissing Rogue on the cheek as she walked bye.

"Good until every one else got wasted so I left and why didn't you get drunk if there's a lot of booze." Rogue answered.

"I just didn't feel like it to night also Why is Natsu on the futon?" Kagura asked as her gaze fell on the sleeping Natsu.

"He asked me to take him home when he got wasted so since I didn't know were his house is so I brought him back here." Rogue answered his wife.

"Every time I see Natsu I keep remembering when he crashed the grand magic games after party that we all went to." Kagura giggled.

"Yes that was a good surprise." Rogue chuckled.

"That was a fun party to." Kagura added.

"Yea...that's also same night you first made out with me." Rogue said making his wife look at him with the what the fuck look.

"Really that's night I first made out with you I thought it was later." Kagura said.

"No we did make out you were really drunk I remember it perfectly." Rogue said as he remembered what had happen after Natsu crashed the party.

_Flash Back_

_Castle Of Fiore late into the night_

Rogue was talking to a very drunk Sting and a tipsy Gajeel it had been two hours after Natsu crashed the party so that business had settled down. Kagura had gotten really hammered after Natsu crashed the party and was talking with a tipsy Mira and a very drunk Erza.

"So Rogue do you have a eye for any of the girls in your guild or any girl for that matter?" Gajeel asked trying to make conversation.

"No i don't none of then catch my eye. How about you Gajeel?" Rogue asked hoping maybe the tipsy Gajeel would spill the girl he liked(*cough*Levy*cough*).

"Well...there is one girl." Gajeel said.

"Who is it?" Rogue asked.

"Not telling you." Gajeel answered as he drank more alcohol.

"HEY ROGUE COME HERE!" Natsu yelled who was standing with Mirajane,Erza,and Kagura.

"Ok I'll be there in a second...I'll be back guys." Rogue said to the girls as he watch Gajeel knock Sting out for being annoying. Gajeel grunted in response and eats some of the fancy silverware. Rogue then proceeds to over to Natsu and the girls.

"What do you guys need?" Rogue asked as he walked up to Natsu and the girls.

"Yes we do Rogue we need you to walk Kagura back to the inn her guilds staying." Mirajane answered.

"Why can't one of her guild members do it?" Rogue asked.

"They all left while Kagura stayed." Mirajane answered.

"Why can't one of you guys do it?" Rogue deadpanned.

"Because there making out and I have to look over them." Mirajane said as she pointed to Natsu and Erza who were currently in a heated make out session.

"When the hell did they start that?!" Rogue exclaimed.

"A few seconds ago...so will you do it?" Mira asked again.

"Fine ill bring her back to her inn." Rogue sighed an gave in.

"Ok thank you Rogue!" Mirajane thanked the shadow dragon slayer.

"No problem." Rogue said as he looked at Kagura's drunk form who was swaying back in and forth.

"Come on Kagura I need to take you back." Rogue said as he grabbed Kagura's right arm and started to drag her out of the palace.

"I donnnnt have tttttto lisen to yous!" Kagura slurred as she yanked her arm from Rogue's grasp but in that instance that she yanked her arm away she trip on her high heels and fell on top of Rogue taking him down to the floor, accidentally locking lips with the shadow dragon slayer as they fell to the floor. When they hit the floor Kagura deepen the kiss by slipping her tong into Rogue's mouth making the his eyes widen.

'What the fuck is she doing? eh fuck it I'll just go with the flow.' Rogue thought he started to kiss back and battle her for dominance in there tong battle. After a little while they had to part for air with rogue as winner of there little they back away from each other Kagura had realized what she had done and punch him into the ground and stormed off.

"Ok I may have deserved that." Rogue groan as he got out of the him shape hole.

_Flash Back End_

"I do remember beating you into the ground but I don't remember kissing you." Kagura said.

"Well it happened ask Mirajane she'll say it happened to." Rogue shrugged as Kagura sat on the bed.

"I can't Believe it's we've been married for a year now." Kagura said as she stared at the ceiling of there hotel room.

"Yea...I know it's been one hell of a roller coster." Rogue said as he sat down next to his wife and laying on the bed.

"I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom bade." Kagura said as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Ok." Rogue said as he closed his eyes when he heard the bathroom door shut.

"Should I tell him?" Kagura asked her self in the mirror and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Yea I should I'll tell him he does have the right to know it's not like he will get mad right?" Asked herself in the mirror again ironing her resolve she took a deep breath and exhaled and left the bathroom to see rogue had pasted out on the bed with a peace full look spread across his face.

"I guess I'll tell him after the wedding." Kagura smiled softly as she looked at her husband.

_Next Day Late afternoon Kardia Cathedral_

"You may now kiss the bride!" A priest said as he finshed off Natsu and Erza's wedding. Natsu was wearing a black tuxes with his scarf rapped around his neck. While Erza was wearing a very beautiful and elegent strapless white dress with a tint of red in the dress,her hair up in a bun with a long strand having lose. For Natsu's grooms he had Gray as his best man,and the other two grooms men's Gajeel and Loki whereing tuxs. For Erza's bridesmaids she had for her maid of honor was Mirajane,and her other two bridesmaids where Lucy and Levy they were wearing beautiful red straples dresses. The cathedral was packed, Rogue and Kagura were sitting in the middle of the of the cathedral. Everyone erupted in roar of joy as Natsu and Erza kissed and sealed there wedding.

"Im really happy for them." Kagura said as she and Rogue stood up and clapping as Natsu and Erza walked down the aisle.

"Yea me to." Rogue said as he watched Erza and Natsu leave the cathedral.

_Kagura and Rogues hotel room_

"That was nice." Rogue said as he entered hotel room.

"Yea it was...oh Rogue I have something to tell you." Kagura said holding her stomach making Rogue look at her.

"Well what is it?" Rogue asked.

"Im..." Kagura trailed off.

"Your what?" Rogue asked.

"Im pregnat." Kagura said with a soft smile making Rogues eyes widen.

"Y-Your p-pregnant?" Rogue stuttered and Kagura nodded.

"Y-Your s-s-serious?" Rogue stuttered again.

"Yea I'm pregnant with our child."When Kagura said that Rogue rushed at her and scouped her up in his strong arms and spun around abe kissed her which Kagura happily obliged and kissed him back.

"I take it your not mad?" Kagura asked her husband knowing the answer.

"Why the hell would I be mad? I'm having a child with the woman I love." Rogue answered and they kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>And done with my first one shot I hope it was good enough so yea I been working on this for a while so yay review fav and follow also no flames if you don't like it you can shuff it up your ass any way<strong>

**(put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


End file.
